


Promises, Promises

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erica/kira + their first time meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/131618687839/drabble-prompt-ericakira-their-first-time

Kira meets Boyd at the beginning of senior year.

He rocks up one night and a week later, he’s re enrolled at the high school. He fits into the pack like he belongs to it, like he’s always belonged to it, even through his absence. He’s quiet, but he’s got this silent kind of strength and support, and when Kira first hears his dry humor, she knows they’re going to be good friends.

When Scott asks why he came back, Boyd just says he missed pack. Stiles asks about Erica and Boyd’s answer is simple.

“We didn’t work out,” he says. “She’s my best friend. But there’s someone else I’m interested in.” His dark eyes are on Stiles as he says it and Kira smiles at the latter’s blush. 

“Is she coming back?” Derek asks.

Boyd just shrugs. “Eventually.”

And that’s it. 

Kira knows about Erica. She’s seen pictures. She’s heard the stories. The pack have told her all about Erica and she’s both intimidated and intrigued. 

Erica turns up after graduation and all the things Kira has heard doesn’t even begin to prepare her for meeting the she wolf.

Erica is even more beautiful and intimidating in person. Her body is like a weapon, striding purposefully through the crowds at the airport, not backing down until people move out of her way. There’s this natural fierceness, this _danger_ to her, lurking in her sharp smile and clinging to her like a second skin. It makes Kira feel breathless, almost weightless as she stares.

Golden eyes meet hers and her mouth goes dry. Erica doesn’t look away, her eyes locked on Kira as she approaches them. Only when she’s stood in front of Kira, forcing the latter to tip her head back to keep eye contact, does Erica look away, slowly looking her from head to foot, and Kira’s toes curl; she can feel the heat of Erica’s gaze in her very core, a shivery feeling of anticipation running through her.

She swallows, licks her bottom lip, manages a breathless, “Hi.”

Red painted lips slowly drag up into a lazy smile as Erica’s gaze locks with hers again. “Hi.”

There’s mischief in Erica’s eyes and a thousand promises in her smirk, and suddenly Kira is looking forward to summer.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
